As semiconductor devices continue to decrease in size, the size of the devices continue to decrease. With smaller devices the components need to decrease in size and be placed closer together. In order to place contacts closer together, multi-patterning with multiple masks is performed. With multi-patterning and multiple masks the cost of manufacturing a semiconductor device greatly increases. In addition, during the multi-patterning processes the resultant contacts may end up not being sufficiently electrically separated resulting in shorts and an increase in defectivity. Thus, new devices and methods for decreasing the cost for performing multi-patterning while maintaining the electrical separation between contacts is needed.